


Coffee and Conversations

by Emu_Lumberjack



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_Lumberjack/pseuds/Emu_Lumberjack
Summary: Twilight's been having a hard time dealing with the aftermath of Gannon, so he goes to time for advice.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Coffee and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> here's just a quick thing I've written out, hope you guys enjoy

“How did you do it? Heal from Termina?” Twilight asked from the doorway. Breaking the early morning silence.

Time stilled, “Come again Twi?” 

“I know you don’t like talking about it but recently I’ve been having nightmares, about Gannon and everything I went through. I can’t sleep, and recently I can’t even pick up a sword.” Twilight said, still in his pajamas the younger hero came to sit at the table with his elder. Malon was still out with the horses so it was just the two of them. “Every time I try I just have flashbacks to the fight with Ganon and trying to save Ilia. And now whenever I hear a wolf howling I get scared. I’m scared I’m back in the Twilight realm and none of this is real and I…. and I never…” Twilight gave a small sob as tears came down his cheeks.

“Hey look at me.” Twilight looked up, “You’re safe, Hyrule is safe, you aren’t back there and you’re here. Look I don’t know if I ever did recover from Termina. I have to ask do you know what happened there?” The older hero turned his gaze from his young ward to his coffee, gazing into the reflection at its top.

“Only the bits and pieces either Malon has told me or I’ve been able to piece together for myself.” Twilight had calmed down a bit, as the hero of time sighed 

“Let me tell you a story. Decades ago I was walking through the woods looking for Navi when the skull kid stole some of my stuff. I tried to follow him only to fall. When I woke up I was in Termina, it was turned like Hyrule but different. Everything was a little off, and I soon discovered that I had been turned into a Deku and Termina was to be destroyed in three days by the moon crashing into it. That wasn’t the bad part. The bad part was discovering that through the song of time I could time travel back to the start of the three days every time I failed. I would fail, and look up to see the moon and nothing. Then I would hear that damn masks salesman saying ‘you’ve met with a terrible fate. Haven’t you?’” Time stopped for breath, tears sliding openly down his face. 

“Time you don’t need to tell me I----” Twilight began. 

“No I should, this is something you’re old enough to hear. What happened next was I had to go through Termina to find the skull kid. Along the way, I met people, and I learned of their sorrows. Each time I met them I had to help them solve their problems, but also through masks I would turn into someone they knew. The caveat was that whoever I turned into was…. Was dead.” Time let out a small sob. “Eventually I was able to get it all done in the three-day time limit, find the Skull Kid, and defeat him.” The sound of a ticking clock filled the void where times voice had just been. Twilight looked at him concern, and pity, and respect in his eyes. How had he never realized how much pain Time had gone through, especially with how cheery he was around Malon.

“Time I… I don’t know what to say to that,” Twilight said looking at his old mentor. 

“There’s not much to say Twi. It’s been decades since it happened, fifteen years ago I couldn’t even think about it without breaking down, and being able to talk about it is a recent development.” 

“So how did you do it, how did you get to this point?”

“Malon.” Time looked out the window as if he could see all the way to the fields Malon was surely in. The scars on the side of his face told many more stories than the one he just revealed “She’s the one who helped me through the nightmares, and panic attacks. She held me while I cried, and never once asked me what happened. She listened when I wanted to talk and understood when I couldn’t.”

“Malon did all that? Fiery won’t take no as an answer Malon?” Twilight was astounded as long as he could remember Malon wouldn’t take ‘I don’t want to talk’ as an answer. Instead, she would sit there and look at you with her patented stare, it usually got most people to start talking. 

“Yes. You asked me how I healed from Termina, I can’t give you a straight answer because there isn’t one. I’ve found that having a support system, and someone you cant trust. That’s what helped me the most. I could talk to her and she’d listen, plus having Epona never hurt. In fact, going for a ride usually helps me calm down enough to focus.” Time’s face was red but otherwise, he looked normal. Twilight stood up, shoving his chair back. For a second Time was worried he was gonna get yelled at or Twilight was gonna storm off. Instead, Twilight walked over and enveloped him in a hug. 

“Thank you Time.” Now it was Twilights turn to cry as he hugged his mentor. A stunned Time had a shocked expression on his face, but only for a moment unused to physical contact from the younger man. Quickly his red face softened into a smile and he closed his eyes, returning the hug. 

“Ok who are you and what have you done with my husband and ward.” Malon’s voice rang from the doorway. She looked shocked seeing a hug between the two, Twilight had been more distant lately and it was good to see him finally opening up to him. 

“Remember what I said, kid. You can’t bottle it up, find someone to talk to and it’ll help you.” Time said quietly into Twilight’s ear, Twilight let a few tears fall onto Time’s shirt before letting go. 

“Thank you Time. Thank you.”


End file.
